poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Friends to the End
Plot Ash is still upset that he lost his last match and lays curled up in bed, which concerns his friends, Delia, and Professor Oak. Misty comments that he should be happy that he made it as far as he did and enters the bedroom to try to cheer him up. She offers to get him something to eat and then suggests he take a walk, but he refuses. The pair begins to argue about how good a Trainer Ash really is, and Professor Oak eventually agrees with Misty, saying that had Ash trained Charizard better, he could have gone further. When Ash and Misty resume arguing, Pikachu Thunder Shocks everyone in the room in outrage. Later, Ritchie's next battle commences; both Trainers are equally matched and are eventually down to their last Pokémon. Ritchie's opponent, Assunta, sends out Ivysaur and Ritchie calls on Sparky. As soon as he pops out, Sparky is beaten by Ivysaur, and none of his Thunder Shocks are effective. Ivysaur eventually jumps into the air and unleashes a Solar Beam, hurling Sparky to the ground. Just as he gets up, he is hit and defeated by Ivysaur's Tackle, giving Assunta the victory. Later, Ash joins Ritchie near a lake. As their Pikachu play, they talk about their losses. Ritchie says that he would have trained harder if he had known how tough the competition would be. He then comments on how losing is good for Trainers, and Ash realizes how immature he was. He and Ritchie then promise to become Pokémon Masters no matter what. Suddenly, both Pikachu fall into a hole, as do Ritchie and Ash. Team Rocket appears at the surface, uses a cage at the end of a fishing pole, and pulls both Pikachu out of their hole. They try to shock them, but James tells them that the bars absorb electricity. They start to make their getaway when Ash and Ritchie rise out of the other hole, clinging to their Pidgeotto and Butterfree, respectively. Ash sends out Bulbasaur, who tries to grab the cage with his Vine Whip. James sends out Weezing for a Smog attack. Pidgeotto blows the gas back at Team Rocket with Gust as Ritchie sends out Zippo. After Bulbasaur frees Pikachu and Sparky with a Razor Leaf, Zippo ignites Weezing's gas with a Flamethrower. As Team Rocket run around in pain, Ash has Pikachu and Sparky recharge the cage; he then sends out Squirtle, who extinguishes Team Rocket with Water Gun. Team Rocket is sent blasting off again after Pikachu and Sparky toss the electrically-charged cage at the trio. Later that night, the closing ceremonies begin and the Indigo League competitors march with their main Pokémon into the stadium, waving to the eager crowd. Mr. Goodshow gives each and every one of them a special Pokémon League Badge for competing in the league. The top three Trainers, two males and one female, wave from the stage amid the cheers of the crowd. The commentator then asks the audience to focus on the night skies. As the stadium lights dim, the closing ceremony fireworks display begins. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is digging a tunnel from outside the Indigo Stadium with the hope of stealing the competitors' Pokémon. Meowth listens to the ground above and tells Jessie and James to dig up. Unfortunately for them, a huge bomb falls through. It goes off and Team Rocket is blasted off again. The next morning, Ash reminds him of their promise, before Ritchie sets off. After Ash remembers the highlights of the League games, he sees his friends, mother, and Professor Oak. Smiling, he asks Pikachu if he is ready to go back to Pallet Town. After Pikachu affirms it, he runs over to them. Major Events * Ritchie is revealed to own either a Spearow or a Tentacool. * Ritchie loses his sixth round Full Battle against Assunta, placing him in the Top 8. * Ritchie leaves the group. * The Indigo Plateau Conference ends. Category:NegimaLover